We Found Love
by SageLove
Summary: When Rachel betrays her fiancee, she is forced to move back home. Struggling with her emotions for whom she loves more, she finds a surprise. R/Q R/P R/S/Q
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I hope you like it. My first story being back.

Summary: When Rachel betrays her fiancee, she is forced to move back home. Struggling with her emotions for whom she loves more, she finds a surprise. R/Q R/P R/S/Q

* * *

We Found Love

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was such a beautiful room and had been put together so carefully the past year, from the tiny ballerina slippers hanging to represent her childhood to the football from the glory days of high school and college. The beautiful rug she found on their trip to Paris that she had to have, even though it was far too small to cover their living room floor - but she loved how it 'pulled the room together'. She chuckled at this thought, remembering how he had teased her and playfully mocked the typical diva fit she threw to get it..

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

Brown almond eyes looked up from the couch, through her long eyelashes which were mixed with mascara and tears, up to Noah Puckerman; her fiancée. Well, now ex-fiancée. "I.. I got caught up..", she said, looking away quickly and dabbing her eyes with the facial tissue that was crumpled into a ball in her hand just moments before.

"Caught up? In what? Someone else's arms?"

His words slapped her across the face.

"No!" She shouted, standing up. "No, Noah, please.."

Her face crinkled, tears welling up, as she covered her mouth. She needed to catch her composure and to collect herself, but he was so beautiful and so full of hurt, anger and betrayal in his face. She knew he had the right to feel this way but it still couldn't help the pain she felt in return for hurting him.

And he, he just stood there with his hands on his hips and his eyebrow arched at her.

Quietly, she went up to him to try and wrap her arms around him but was stopped in her tracks when he grabbed her by her wrists, rage in his face. Nose to nose, she could smell the alcohol from his breath. Looking into his eyes, Rachel was scared with how much anger was swirling in Noah's eyes and could see the faint tint of his pain.

He squeezed her wrists gently before pushing her back onto the couch, kicking the full and unused boxes surrounding their once beautiful room, that they worked so carefully together. But now, it was echoed with a brunette's cries as she hugged her knees and screamed.

* * *

"_Quinn!" Rachel giggled as she and the blonde slumped onto the bed she shared with her future husband, Quinn's clumsiness forcing them down. "I'm sorry, but that's what happens when two old friends catch up.. With margarita's!" she shouted, laughing some more. Quinn rolled over before helping to push herself up, smiling down at Rachel._

"_Old friends? Haha, I think I deserve a better title than that with the time we shared together," Rachel slurred._

_She tried to sit herself up but could feel the influence of the alcohol pressuring her, so she gave up and got comfortable._

"_I guess," Quinn whispered seductively, leaning down to meet her mouth with her ex-girlfriend's. Rachel softly moaned, opening her mouth to allow the familiar tongue to run across her own and to embrace as they continued._

_Quinn placed herself over Rachel, now kissing down her neck as her hands worked all over the brunette's body. "Quinn.. Wait,"_

_Quinn pulled Rachel's dress up and pulled her panties down, as Rachel propped herself up on her elbow's. Her head tilted back, eyes shut, feeling the soft kisses on her thighs. She wanted it so bad, and it showed._

"_Look how wet you are," Quinn said, spreading the bronzed legs. Her tongue licking the vaginal opening, moans now coming out of her mouth. Rachel tasted so good._

_She let her tongue dance on Rachel's clit, the tiny girl's body shaking as she willingly opened her legs wider. Quinn stopped, and took her top off. Rachel growled, her head snapping back up. "HEY!" she shouted, Quinn taking off her dress as well; surprising Rachel that Quinn decided to go pantiless and only wear a bra tonight. It turned her on even more._

_Rachel sat up more, reaching for Quinn's hand. Once she felt the hand in hers, she pulled her close and used her other hand to pull the bra cup down to reveal the pink nipple. She shoved it in her mouth, attacking it and sucking fast. Quinn moaned Rachel's name, running her fingers through her hair._

_Quinn stopped her, pushed her back down and gently pressed two of her fingers inside the warm, wet folds and moved back and forth, in an up motion; feeling Rachel's cum cover her fingers._

"_Oh.. OH… God, Ohh," her moans filled the room, the blonde smirking._

"_Say my name, Rachel."_

_Quinn propped her lover's feet on her shoulders, holding her thighs open and entered the warm vaginal opening with her tongue and fucked her with mouth; going from being inside her to sucking the clit. She used her finger, covered from Rachel's cum, to enter Rachel's ass; fingering her vigorously and eating her out._

"_QUINN, GOD QUINN, OHHH," She grabbed her head and held it there, humping her face as she came all over Quinn's face and mouth. "Swallow me," she demanded, panting and now grabbing at her dress. Released, Quinn swallowed obediently and wiped her mouth clean, sucking her fingers clean. As the black dress came over her head, her chuckles were silenced as fear paralyzed her; Noah stood there in the door way._

* * *

__Author's Note: What did you think? Sorry it is so short!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for updating so late, a lot going on.**

We Found Love

Chapter Two

"_Bottoms up!"_

_The declaration echoed as everyone else shouted and cheered with enthusiasm; glasses against one another emerging quickly after the applause._

_Puck grinned at Rachel, holding her close with his left arm around her waist, chugging the champagne and looking at the turnout of people at the her dad's house, a banner with CONGRATULATIONS neatly written in bold letters above them. This was their engagement party and he knew in his heart that his beginning of settling down and starting a new life with Rachel in New York._

_Rachel took a quiet sip from her glass and looked up at the man she had been dating for the past three years and whom she'd be now spending her life with. She reached up and planted a kiss on the lips she always hungered for and whispered, "I love you."_

Puck shook his head of this memory and tried to return to today; a Saturday spent in some random bar he spotted driving home, country music blaring, the sound of pool table and cigarettes in the air. His eyes moved around, trying to find a focus on. He didn't want to watch sports, nor look at the people trying to drown their own misery or celebrate their joyous life, and he didn't see much for what was left to look at since he felt even more depressed from seeing the people around him happy.

So he settled for the shots in front of him and the bartender moving back and forth behind the counter. "Five more," he shouted over the noise, waving his money in the air before settling it down next to the two empty shot glasses and two full ones he would soon conquer. Breathing in and closing his eyes, he quickly drank his shots before slamming the empty glasses on the counter; neck twitching as he tried to shake the taste.

"Heh"

A small smile finally spread on his lips as he could feel a warmth inside, knowing this would help forget today. It widened as the bartender placed more shots in front of him.

"Are you alright? You've been sulking here for over an hour for four measly shots."

"Yes," Puck retorted, "I am celebrating."

"Celebrating?" the bartender questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes.." Puck burped, patting his chest and laughing before carrying on, "I got cheated on um.. almost two months ago and well.."

He stopped, chuckling and taking some more shots – the bartender shocked that Puck could be so amused with being cheated on.

"And.. I dumped her, obviously," he slurred, now down to the last shot in front of him and the alcohol taking over, "And.."

His voice cracked, "Today would have been our wedding day."

The bartender stood their shocked as the man in front of him opened his wallet to get more money for more alcohol, but stopped to look at a photo of a brunette before breaking down.

* * *

"Rachel, cheer up," Mercedes ordered before taking a seat opposite of the miserable diva, the white flowery dress flowing all around Mercedes as she moved a bit uncomfortable in the dress. Rachel couldn't help but smile at this. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah, right. I don't understand why we have to wear white at this wedding."

"Because, I'm the bride and you are my bridesmaids," Tina replied, giggling, kneeling in front of Brittany as she tried to figure the measurements for the length of the dress. "Should it be lengthy or should it show some leg?" She cocked her head to the side, her black and pink highlighted hair falling behind her.

"White is an odd color. I mean, I'm white and it doesn't even match me. I think it's pale. Or maybe I'm really a light skinned Mexican since I'm not technically white," Brittany muttered, mushing her toes into the carpet.

Rachel pulled her knee's to her chest and sighed, rubbing the softness of the dress.

It had been one and a half months since Noah kicked her out and three weeks since she stopped trying to get him to take her back. It made her sick to her stomach with all the guilt and the feelings for someone she had thought she had let go of long ago.

"Maybe the dresses should be orange?"

"Dear God, I got here just in time," Kurt whispered, taking his glasses off and tucking them into his shirt pocket. "Orange? Bridesmaids dresses? Tina, please."

He scoffed, fixed his hair and walked over to Tina and Brittany, grabbing the blonde dancer by her shoulders to face him and to quickly twirl her around. "She looks like a dancing marshmallow in this puffy and oddly and over-stitched dress. Where did you find this?"

"I just starting looking Kurt!"

"Just? Now? Tina, the wedding is in three weeks! You'd think that with all the time between you and Mike dating that you would've thought this through and being engaged for a year that you would've planned better!"

Tina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I didn't think I'd need this much time for dresses.."

"PLEASE tell me you've already picked a gown out."

"Well.. You see Kurt.."

"TINA!"

The girls burst out into giggles, as Kurt tried to catch his breath. Rachel tried to keep her smile on her face, playing with toes. This was her high school friends' wedding, one she had been looking forward to for months. She wondered what Noah was doing.

Her heart ached but found some hope in the reminder that he would be here at the wedding as well and was in the wedding party with her as well. Excitement arouse throughout her body but left as quickly as it came, remembering he didn't want anything to do with her.

"_Move on. Go back to that __whore__ you chose over me."_

"_Please," she whispered, trying to fight tears back. She clutched the phone, trying to find the strength to make more words come out of her mouth._

"_Noah,"_

_Click._

_The dial tone came on as she crumbled a little more._

"Rachel," a familiar velvet voice whispered. Looking up, her eyes met the eyes who helped shatter her world. "Get up, Tina and Kurt want us all to go help and look around the store for more dresses."

She nodded and got up, following Quinn and the others to the back of the store. "I know they have good dresses here in the back," Kurt started, going on and trying to express his image and Tina's image and how they could go together instead of clashing.

Rachel sighed, thinking how on this Sunday she was supposed to be somewhere with her supposed-husband on a honeymoon but was here. She wasn't supposed to return to this town till next weekend, sending her measurements so they could find a dress in her size once a dress was found. But here she was, looking at an ex-lover who would probably be her current one now. Quinn had been trying to pursue her ever since she came back to live with her dad's, but Rachel wasn't ready.

But maybe now she was ready for a rebound.

Shaking her head, she forced a smile and looked at Tina. This was her moment. Her and Mike were finally tying the knot, after years of waiting. And she was going to be as preppy as she could. "I think maybe a pink dress to go with Tina's highlights," Rachel offered.

Mercedes groaned, "Pink?"

* * *

Puck groaned, rolling over in his bed with the sheets acting as a knot and helping bind his legs together. "Off," he groaned again, kicking them off so he could use his legs and arms to help pull him up. Glancing at the clock, adrenaline shocked him awake.

"FUCK!"

Jumping out of bed, he grabbed the pants from the floor and tried ignore the pounding in his head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" was all he could mutter, running around the room to grab his clothes and the bag packed for his trip. He grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed, "Hello? Yeah, I need a cab here in five minutes. I have a plane to catch in 45 minutes." After giving his address, he hung up and continued on for the hunt around his apartment for his socks and shoes.

He tried thinking back to his night before, wondering how he got home. All that plagued his memory was the embarrassing stories he told the bartender about a girl. A girl who – no, he thought mentally, he wasn't going there. No one screwed him over like this.

'I don't care.'

He set it in his mind, trying to burn that mentality forever in there.

'I don't care.'

But he couldn't bring himself to think about not wanting her. He shook his head, rubbed his eyes and growled. "Puckmiester, you're the man. No chick can hold you back. You're going back in town to help with the wedding and banging the hottest girl there."

**A/N: R&R :)**


End file.
